


Puzzle pieces

by patal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne centric, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Two very dear friends hang out together.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure something like this happened right.

Let me do it! Alphys looked behind her at undyne sitting on the sofa across from the small kitchen area that was in the corner of alphys fake lab. alphys laughed. No! You'll just end up burning it. They both laughed. Alphys was cooking a nice meal for them to eat. undyne found a radio at the dump recently and alphys fixed it up to work. Alphys turned it on for them to listen to it while she cooked. Undyne grabbed alphys hands and began to waltz around the room with her. Alphys face tuned red. it was a song from a human movie they found at the dump and watched together. a whole new world had started playing and undyne was singing it out of tune making alphys giggle. Undyne noticed that their hands fit perfectly in each others. Like puzzle pieces. After making this discovery undyne internally shouted in joy. We really are made for each other! and in more ways than one! I promise that I'll be brave enough to tell you about my true feelings for you one day, my sweet alphy. Undyne thought this as she gazed dreamily into alphys eyes but blushed and turned away out of embarrassment when alphys returned her gaze.


End file.
